Eu me machuco fácil
by betweenacts
Summary: Cada cicatriz conta uma história diferente.A reuniãos de várias cicatrizes forma a história de um ser humano.Essa é a história de cada uma das cicatrizes de uma mulher marcada pela dor...


Cada cicatriz conta uma história diferente.

A reuniãos de várias cicatrizes forma a história de um ser humano.

Essa é a história de cada uma das cicatrizes de uma mulher marcada pela dor...

**I buise Easily**

No final do expediente...

Cap: Liv, vc tá bem? Você está estranha ultimamente!

Liv: só estresse!

Cap: Nada ligado ao fato de que em uma semana fazem 8 anos que sua mãe morreu, neh?

Liv fica quieta e olha para sua mesa.

Cap: sabia!(se vira pra sair)

Liv: pai!(suspirando)

Cap se vira surpreso.

Liv: desculpa, foi impulsivo eu sei que não dev te chamar assim aqui, me perdoa eh q...

Cap chega perto dela e a abraça deixando a cabeça dela em seu peito: shhhhh...

Liv começa a chorar copiosamente.

Os outros detetives além de não terem ouvido a conversa apenas a palavra "PAI" e a Olivia chorando sem parar e sem explicação...

Ell(preocupado chega perto dos dois): Liv, vc tá legal?

Liv solta do Cap limpa sua lágrimas, levanta pede desculpas, e sai pela porta da Delegacia.

O Capitão olha para ele e balança a cabeça.

Ell põe a mão na boca e põe-se a pensar: Tchau gente!(pega seu casaco e sai às pressas da delegacia)

**Creed - Are You Ready **

_Ei, Sr. investigador fique atento a este conselho_

_Se você continuar procurando você encontrará_

_Não se deixe abater_

_Descidas vão surgir adiante_

_É muito difícil encontrar portas fechadas_

_Você está pronto? Você está pronto?_

_Para uma pequena volta_

_Oh eu digo Você está pronto?Você está pronto?_

_para uma pequena volta_

_Ei, Sr. Herói Andar numa linha fina_

_Sob o microscópio da vida_

_Lembra-se das tuas raízes meu amigo_

_Elas tem razão lá em baixo_

_Porque heróis vem e heróis vão_

_Você está pronto? Você está pronto?_

_Para uma pequena volta_

_Oh eu digo Você está pronto? Você está pronto?_

_Para uma pequena volta_

_Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis,_

_Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um_

_Contagem regressiva para a mudança em vida_

_Que está logo por vir_

_Sua vida apenas começou_

_Apenas começou_

_Apenas começou._

Elliot pára em frente ao condomínio da Liv.

Ele aperta o interfone.

Liv levanta do sofá ainda chorando mtu atende o interfone tentando não tranparecer sua angústia.

Liv: quem é?

Ell: Sou Eu, a gente precisa conversar!

Liv: hj eu num to legal! Eu não qro q vc me veja assim!

Ell: pq eu não posso?

Liv: o cara q eu a...

Ell: q vc?

Liv: nada, VAI EMBORA!(e bate o interfone)

Elliot fica mtu sentido, mas se lembra q tem a chave do apartamento.

Ell(para o porteiro): Eu posso entrar? Vc abre o portão pra mim? Eu tenho a chave da porta, mas a do portão eu perdi...

Porteiro: meu senhor, eu vi a briga...quer dizer ouvi...o senhor eh parceiro dela não eh?

Ell: sou!

Porteiro: vai logo! A Srta. Benson chegou toda atrapalhada hoje, chorando mtu! Ela tá precisando de companhia e isso já faz tempo!

Elliot olha bem para o Porteiro que abre o portão e ele sobe após agradecê-lo.

**Goo Goo Dolls - A Cry For Help (tradução**)

_É lá fora um mundo sem fim _

_E você e fez isto este distante _

_mas me acredita há coisas sobre mim você não sabe_

_E a quem viro eu? _

_Onde eu corro? _

_Quem eu busco, mim é um grito para ajuda._

_Eu nunca soube há pouco como uma pequena _

_palavra pode doer _

_Eu nunca pensei eu poderia sentir assim _

_Mas você e eu não vai Perdoar por último e esquecer, sim perdoe_

_E a quem viro eu? _

_Onde eu corro? _

_Quem eu busco, mim é sim um grito para ajuda_

_o bebê é um grito para ajuda._

Abre a porta e encontra o apartamento escuro e Liv em posição fetal no sofá.

Ele fecha a porta e vai ver se ela está bem.

Liv: qq vc tá fazendo aqui?(chorando e se levantando aos poucos)

Ell: eu vim saber oq aconteceu!

Liv: foi nada Ell!

Ell: eu te conheço Liv! Te conheço mtu bem, não o tanto qto qria, mas conheço!

Liv: oq vc qria conhecer?

Ell: vc tá carente, eu não vou abusar de vocÊ!

Liv: não ligue pra mim, seria apenas mais uma cicatriz nesse meu inferno.

**Hateen - Inferno Pessoal**

_Estou de volta ao meu inferno pessoal_

_Por muito tempo achei que isso era normal_

_Estou de volta onde tudo começou_

_Mas dessa vez acho que pode ser_

_A minha vez_

_Não vou mudar sua decisão_

_Meus argumentos perdem a força frente a sua razão_

_E quando tudo parecer perdido e sem sentido_

_Eu vou gostar mais de você_

_Estou de volta onde tudo teve fim_

_Ao ponto zero, onde começa eu sem você e você sem mim_

_Estou de volta pra onde eu nunca quis voltar_

_Mas dessa vez acho que pode ser_

_Ahhhhhh quanto mais_

_Eu posso suportar_

_Já não sei o que fazer_

_Pra nunca mais voltar para o início outra vez_

_Eu vou gostar mais de você_

_A minha vez_

_Não vou mudar sua decisão_

_Meus argumentos perdem a força frente a sua razão_

_E quando tudo parecer perdido e sem sentido_

_Eu vou gostar mais de você_

Ell: do que vc tá falando?

Liv: em uma semana, fazem 8 anos que a minha mãe morreu! Ela me machucou mtu, mas era minha mãe, no dia q ela morreu ela me contou que o Cragen era o meu pai...desde que ela morreu minha vida virou uma desgraça, já era horrorosa, mas...piorou eu me apaixonei de novo, quer dizer pela primeira vez de verdade só que ele era casado...(silêncio)

Ell coloca a mão no rosto dela que está gelado, congelando e sua mão está quente.

Liv(sussurrando): você é quente!(ela olha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para ele, dentro de seus olhos)

Ell: às vezes você que é mtu gelada!

Liv: me esquenta?

**Goo Goo Dolls - Become **

_Há muito mais sobre você que você nunca deixou transparecer_

_Você virou as costas_

_Mas não para mim_

_E eu sei como eles tentaram te pegar_

_Te seguraram e de alguma forma te botaram para baixo_

_Mas você não pode ser_

_Por tanto tempo eu tentei te alcançar _

_Eu sei que quase cheguei lá_

_Estou fechado o bastante para você ver_

_Você esteve se escondendo nas sombras_

_Você se esqueceu de como costumávamos sonhar_

_Deixe eu te recordar_

_A luz não cega você completamente_

_Isso somente te ajuda a enxergar_

_Você pode ver_

_Yeah você veio a se tornar_

_Yeah você veio a se tornar maravilhosa_

_E eu não posso ser o desconhecido_

_Que somente estava vindo dormir em sua cama_

_Vire-se e venha para mim_

_Eu sinto toda a dor por dentro_

_E tudo que você negou sentir_

_É tudo que você sente_

_Você esteve se escondendo nas sombras_

_Você se esqueceu de como costumávamos sonhar_

_Deixe eu te recordar_

_A luz não cega você completamente_

_Isso somente te ajuda a enxergar_

_Você pode ver_

_Yeah você veio a se tornar_

_Yeah você veio a se tornar maravilhosa_

_Yeah você veio a se tornar_

_Yeah você veio a se tornar maravilhosa_

_Escove seu cabelo novamente e de uma olhada ao redor_

_Sentindo como se a verdade fosse descoberta aqui_

_Você está aqui comigo_

_Deixe o amor se tornar o modelo_

_Sem medo de onde você veio_

_Você veio a se tornar maravilhosa_

Ell à abraça.

Ell: quem eh o Homem casado que vc ama?

Liv(ao seu ouvido): não se faça de bobo!

Ell levantou-a pondo sua pernas ao redor do seu quadril.

Ell: eu te amo sabia sua tolinha?

Liv: como você pode amar alguém como eu?

Ell a beija não deixando com que ela fale mais nada.

E vai conduzindo-a para o quarto.

Ele a põe na cama.

Ell: Liv, vc tá carente!

Liv: cala a boca!(e puxa o rosto dele para perto de si, sentindo como se sua mão fria estivesse queimando no rosto quente de Ell)

Ele então abre o zíper da calça dela e vai puxando-a.

Ela meio que vai junto com medo que ele veja algo.

Ell: Liv do que vc tem medo?

Liv: eu sou feia...

Ele então termina de abaixar as calças dela e vê uma cicatriz na perna esquerda, não diz nada, mas ela resolve falar.

Liv: vc quer saber onde ela surgiu?

Ele troca de lugar com ela, se deita na cama e ela fica por cima dele...

FLASH BACK

Serena: Olivia Benson! Vamos!?

Liv(com 15 anos): mas mãe eu...

Serena: MAIS NADA!

Puxa ela pelo cabelo e a joga no carro.

Liv: Mãe, a Senhora está bebada, é melhor você não dirigir!

Serena: CALADAAAAAA!

Liv: mãe olha!

Não deu tempo, o carro entrou embaixo de um caminhão.

HOSPITAL

Dr.: Srta. Benson?

Liv: hummm?(confusa pelos medicamentos)

Dr.: vc e sua mãe tem mta sorte, o carro due perda total e ela só teve um leve Traumatismo Craniano e você tem uma cicatriz na perna esquerda!

Liv olha confusa...

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS

Serena: a culpa eh sua de termos sofrido esse acidente!

Liv: mãe vc tava bêbada!

Serna: vc ficou falando comigo a culpa eh sua!

FLASH OUT

Ela estava soluçando deitada sobre o peito dele ele passava a mão nos cabelos dela...

Liv se levanta: olha eu, sempre acabando com o clima!

Ell: nada com relação à você pode acabar com o clima de um homem...

Liv: ell...(quase como um suspiro)

Elliot foi então retomando de onde parou, mas ele repara mais um cicatriz.

Ell: oq foi isso no seu braço?

Liv senta na cama e começa a passar seus dedos por uma cicatriz em seu braço direito...

FLASH BACK

Serena: até que em fim você vai casar não eh? E pelo menos o Nigel é um bom cara!

Liv(com 21 anos): é mãe, é!

Serena: só espero que o Chris não resolva aparecer!

Liv: ele não vai!

Chris é um ex namorado da Liv no qual ela terminou o namoro pelo fato dele ser mtu possessivo, ele jurou vingança, ela agora havia encontrado alguém legal, que aceitou numa boa o fato de que ela só transaria depois de casada.

Na porta da igreja, na hora de Olivia entrar aparece o Chris.

Chris: Olá Livvy!

Liv: Chris?

Chris: eu vim cumprir minha promessa!

Nigel: Livvy qq tá acontecendo? pq a demora?

Liv: ver a noiva antes do casamento dá azar não sabia? Entra é melhor!

Nigel: quem eh vc?

Chris: alguém que vai acabar com a sua vida!

Apontou a arma para acertar a olivia, mas a bala passou de raspão pelo braço direito a acertou bem no átrio esquerdo do coração de Nigel.

FLASH OUT

Liv: fikaram mais um vez as cicatrizes...

Ell não sabia oq dizer, ele sabia que Liv era uma mulher marcada, mas não sabia que chegava à tanto...

Liv: não tenha pena de mim!

Ell: Liv...

Ela se solta dos braços dele ele pega e a puxa para si.

Liv: por favor, pára! Eu to mtu machucada já, vc se divorciou. A gente se distanciou...Depois eu sai, qdo eu volto vc tá com outra...eu vou acabar me machucando...(sussurrando)de novo!

Eles ficaram um olhando para o outro ele vai se aproximando dela e vai tirando a blusa de sua amada...

E então a deita na cama.

Ele tira então seu sutien.

Elliot fica olhando toda a beleza da sua parceira, apenas adimirando-a após saber de suas fraquezas...

Liv: tem mais uma...

Ell a olha ela pega a mão dele e começa a subí-la passando pelo seu abdomen, entre seus seios...

Ell: vc tá qrendo me deixar louco!

Ela então coloca a mão dele sobre uma pequen marca no pescoço dela.

Ell: essa eu conheço.

Ele desce para beijá-la.

O beijo vai se aprofundando ele vai passando a mão pelo corpo dela, ela começa a tirar a roupa dele...

Liv: eu só te peço uma coisa!

Ell: se pedir as estrelas eu te dou...

Liv: seja gentil eu não posso me machucar mais...

Ell: pq eu machucaria a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo?

E eles continuam a se beijar...

E se amam a noite inteira...

**Natasha Bedingfield - I Bruise Easily (tradução)**

_Minha pele é como um mapa_

_De onde meu coração tem estado_

_E eu não posso esconder as marcas_

_Mas isso não é uma coisa ruim_

_Então eu baixo a guarda_

_Diminuo minhas defesas com minhas roupas _

_Estou aprendendo a cair_

_Sem nenhuma segurança para amortecer a queda_

_Eu me machuco facilmente_

_Por isso seja gentil quando estiver comigo_

_Há uma marca que você deixou_

_Como um coração esculpido em uma árvore_

_Eu me machuco facilmente _

_Não consigo lutar com o exterior_

_Sem me comover fácil_

_Eu me machuco facilmente_

_Eu me machuco facilmente_

_Eu encontrei uma impressão digital_

_Em uma taça de vinho_

_Sabia que você as deixou_

_Por todo meu coração também?_

_Mas se eu nunca der esse pulo de esperança_

_Eu nunca vou saber_

_Por isso estou aprendendo a cair_

_Sem nenhuma segurança para amortecer a queda_

_Eu me machuco facilmente_

_Por isso seja gentil quando estiver comigo _

_Há uma marca que você deixou_

_Como um coração esculpido em uma árvore_

_Eu me machuco facilmente _

_Não consigo lutar com o exterior_

_Sem me comover fácil_

_Eu me machuco facilmente_

_Eu me machuco facilmente_

_Qualquer um que tocar você_

_Pode te machucar ou te curar_

_Qualquer um que chegar a você_

_Pode te amar ou te abandonar_

_Por isso seja gentil..._

_Eu me machuco facilmente_

_Por isso seja gentil quando estiver comigo _

_Há uma marca que você deixou_

_Como um coração esculpido em uma árvore_

_Eu me machuco facilmente _

_Não consigo lutar com o exterior_

_Sem me comover fácil_

_Eu me machuco facilmente_

_Eu me machuco facilmente_

_Eu me machuco facilmente_

_Eu me machuco facilmente_

FIM

By NiNa Webster


End file.
